Birthday Kisses
by Annie.black.weasley
Summary: Its the Weasley twins birthday and Fred is enjoying the time with his girlfriend but is still as cheeky as always. And lets not forget the fun you can have in the rain!
1. Chapter 1

Fred stood in the common room beside George, smiling happily. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around eagerly expecting to see his girlfriend but found that it was Ginny.

"Happy Birthday, Fred!" she said as she hugged him before moving to do the same to George. Everyone else had said happy birthday but he still hadn't seen Annabelle.

Fred turned round and just in time to see a flash of chocolaty brown hair and Hazel eye's before the air was knocked out of him in a bone crushing hug. He saw the adorable hazel eyes again but only for a second and then they were shut as were his while enjoying the warmth from their kiss.

"Happy Birthday" She whispered.

"Thank you" He whispered back.

As they both pulled out of there invisible world they realised that most of the people around them were wolf whistling and clapping for even though Fred and Annabelle's relationship was known to most people seeing them kiss was a rarity.

"Maybe we should take a walk down to breakfast, alone." Fred whispered into Annabelle's ear. She smiled back up at him as he took her hand and they walked quietly out of the common room.

They were walking down a corridor as Fred said jokingly,

"So where's my present then?"

"Who said I'd got you one!" said Annabelle pushing Fred lightly in the chest. As she was doing this he stepped back and before she had realised he had his arm around her waist tugging her into an alcove with him. He pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together. Then, hooking a finger under her chin, he pulled her lips towards his then he kissed them softly. As the kiss deepened his hands moved from her waist to her backside and then round to her hips as she ran her hands down his arms and up his back before running her fingers through his hair. As Fred ran his tongue along Annabelle's they both stumbled and fell back against the wall.

"Oww!" said Fred and Annabelle together.

Fred stood himself up and helped Annabelle to do the same before grabbing her by the hand once more and dragging her down to breakfast, a large grin occupying both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry for taking so long to update but I just wasn't sure whether to carry on with it. I am posting this as a taster for a fanfic that I am doing with a friend. If you like this then I'm sure you will like the fanfic I'm doing now as I will be using this fic in it too. It may take a while for the story to be posted as we havent got a lot yet so just keep looking out for it and I hope you enjoy this. Oh, and I don't own anything except the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Annabelle Black! Who I wish I was and think I am turning into. Ah well, enough of me mumbling on about me its time for the fic!

The rain was pounding on the windows of Hogwarts. Everyone was either in the Great Hall, Common room, Library or Dormitories relaxing. It was three weeks after the twins birthday. Fred was stretched out on the armchair with his feet on the small table in front of him. Annabelle kept glancing up at him scowling as she had her books resting on the same table as she carried on with her potions essay due the next day. While glaring at him for what felt like the hundredth time. Fred's eyes caught hers and her breath hitched slightly. As she stared straight in to his eyes his lips cracked into a small smile.

"I want to go out in the rain" Fred said, glancing out of the window. Annabelle just laughed.

"George, care to join us out in the rain?" Fred asked.

"No thanks, were having a game of chess, two on two" He replied excitedly, motioning to Katie, Angelina and Lee sat with him before turning back to start the game.

"Looks like its just us sweetie" Fred said to Annabelle happily.

"Who said I was joining you?" Annabelle said, a smile just showing on her lips.

"I did" He replied and with that Fred was pushing her towards the girls dormitories, "Now go and get your cloak."

Annabelle chuckled as she retrieved her cloak and made her way back down the stairs only to be dragged out of the common room and all the way to the front doors by a very eager Fred Weasley.

"Its all right, I'm coming" Annabelle said with a laugh as she watched Fred trying to work out how to open the door without giving her the chance to run off.

"Oh, Good," He said as he held out his hand for hers. She took it and they walked straight out of the doors and into the rain. They both laughed as Annabelle started twirling in the rain, splashing in puddles as she went. Fred was doing the same a little further away and his eyes were shut as he tilted his towards the sky. Annabelle crept up to him and jumped in the large puddle in front of him. He jumped, startled and looked at Annabelle but his sly grin was there before Annabelle could even blink. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into a puddle with him. They were soaked now while they sat in the puddle rain thudding on the ground. Annabelle leaned into Fred's shoulder a smile lighting up her face.

"Come on, we better get you back inside before you catch a cold Fred said quietly before getting them both to their feet. They walked back to the entrance hall in a comfortable silence. On reaching the doors Fred spun her round to face him and kissed her gently on the lips. Warmth managing to spread through them both despite the weather. Despite their very quiet relationship Annabelle didn't mind because it just made it all the more special.

Hope you liked it. Remember to look out for more!


End file.
